Susan's Nightmare
by Lady of the Violent Turtle
Summary: Susan has a Nightmare and turns to the only person she feels she can trust for comfort. Sibling bonding. No incest.   HIGH T RATING. Rating it a low M just for safety.


A/N: Hi guys! It's me... Lady of the Violent Turtle... I have another name here in the Narnia Fanfic realm, but I was kinda unsure about this story and wanted some feedback...It's my first time writing anything like this and I'm really kinda nervous about it.

WARNING: If you get nightmares easily, or are afraid of... a guy being the ultimate creep. PLEASE do not read this.

Now. As I've said, I'm posting this for feedback, so please review with some for me, eh? *wink wink nudge nudge* :D

Disclaimer: Not mine, some of the ideas weren't even mine, EG helped with them :P Hahahahahahahahahahahaha.

* * *

Susan woke up in a cold sweat. It was the nightmare again. The nightmare that had plagued her for years. Ever since that fateful day when things had nearly gone to far. When she had almost lost everything.

Her feet hit the cold stone floor and she let the icy temperature invade her body, anchoring her spinning head. Throwing on a robe she hastily scuttled out of her room. Her feet sped down two hallways and past three doors, turning left and into her younger brothers room.

Edmund was shivering in his bed, feeling the presence of the White Witch as he dreamed. _His body was not his own, it was hers, she controlled him completely. His arms moved themselves, his feet did the same, hacking, slashing, butchering. His siblings' faces stood before him, horrified, before falling beneath his blade one by one. _

_He heard the Witch's voice cackle from above him, "This is what you wanted, is it not? You wanted to kill them, and so you did." Edmund looked down at Peter's body, matted with blood, his face frozen in a grotesque representation of shock, terror and sorrow. His eyes then moved to Susan. She had always been the beautiful one but now her eyes were closed in fear, scarlet stains seeping into her dress and hair. Lucy was by far the hardest to look at, however: Her sweet face stared blankly up at him, her features composed in absolute trust. _

_Edmund hung his head in shame but caught sight of his hands. They were covered in blood. He looked up again and opened his mouth to say something. He wasn't sure what. He wanted to demand his siblings back, he wanted to kill her, he wanted to make her hurt the way he was hurting right then. The way his siblings had hurt when he had killed them. That's when he caught sight of the box of Turkish Delight held in Jadis' hand. Then she was behind him, whispering seductively into his ear, "Your reward, My Prince. Eat." _

_Edmund was almost sick. He screamed, "NO!" He hand went to grab his sword but it was gone. Then the Witch was feeding him the horrid candy. It didn't taste like candy though, it tasted like blood. _

Edmund woke when he heard the door creak open. His hand automatically reached for the dagger kept under his pillow, but he kept still, waiting for the identity of the person sneaking into his room at… what was the hour? He glanced at the clock across the room and saw the small hand pointing at the two. Two o'clock in the morning.

The patter of bare feet across the stone made him think that perhaps Lucy had come to him for comfort after a nightmare. To his surprise however, it was Susan's voice that called into the darkness, trying to see if he was awake without wanting to wake him if he was not. He responded that he was awake and lit the candle by his bed, sitting up slowly in his bed. He patted the space by his side, an invitation for her to sit down.

She may have been older but Edmund's shoulders had grown broad and he easily encased her in a large, comforting hug. His voice was hoarse and slightly strained as he asked her if she had sought him out because of the nightmare again.

He felt her nod against his chest and he sighed deeply. "Tell me."

She seemed to have been waiting for such an invitation, "It was the same one. It started like it always does. More like a wonderful dream then anything, but then it… it… turns into my nightmare."

(Flashback)

_The dance floor glittered brightly in the soft moonlight. He held her hand as they danced, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. _

_It was another magical dance after another magical day. They had been courting for almost three weeks now and he was so wonderful. _

_She could tell that Edmund and Peter didn't like him, they thought him oily and sneaky. They though he had "ulterior motives" and thus they kept a very careful eye on him, but Lord Greaves was charming, he treated her like the Queen she was and he seemed to love her. _

_After the dance, he pulled her away from the dance floor, to a darker corner of the room. He whispered into her ear to meet him in the rose garden in five minutes. The rose garden was a secluded spot on the other side of the castle. This could only mean one thing. Susan's heart soared. She was about to get her first marriage proposal. Her face went pink as he disappeared around a corner and hurried off to the rose garden. She would join him in just a few minutes and they would be engaged. She felt as if her heart would nearly burst. _

_Three minutes passed and she couldn't wait any longer, she made her way quietly out of the ballroom, avoiding as many guests as she could. _

_The castle was quiet, all the staff was in the ballroom. Susan walked quietly across to the garden. Taking a deep breath, she entered. Suddenly a hand clapped over her mouth and a strong arm wrapped around her waist tightly from behind. _

_Susan tried to scream, she bit his hand, she did all she could, but it was no use. He had her trapped in the Rose Garden, far from anyone that could hear her, and she had a dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach. This was not going to end well. _

_He pushed her to the ground, and she tried to focus on the sky to the exclusion of all else and her silent prayer to Aslan became a mantra for help. _

_She wasn't sure what happened next, she just knew that his weight had been pushed off her and a familiar voice was shouting. She sat up, crying and trying to make herself descent. She knew, however that she could never feel descent again. She was stained forever. _

_She focused on the face of her savior. "Thank you Aslan. Thank you." _

_Edmund had followed her out of the ballroom, but was delayed, he had lost Susan in the maze that was Cair Paravel and a servant had begged his attention, detaining him a whole five minutes. _

_ They had drawn their swords now and were at a standstill, ready to attack at the slightest move from the other. Edmund stared Lord Greaves down, "Dawn. Duel. Courtyard." And as he moved to sheath his sword, as did Lord Greaves, Edmund said, "To the death."_

_(End Flashback) _

Edmund had won that duel and Greaves' head had been disposed of, but the memory still haunted her to this day. The look in Greaves' eyes, the sight of Edmund fighting him in the courtyard, it was all to much.

Edmund broke her thoughts by hugging her closer, and it was all she could do not to cry, so she broke the silence instead, "You were having a nightmare. What was it this time Ed?"

There was a long silence and Susan felt her brother swallow several times, then he spoke, "It was the same one. I've been having it for a month. The Witch… She there… and I can't control myself…. You… and Pete and Lu…. I… I…. I kill you all…. She makes me kill you." His words were careful and controlled. "She had Turkish Delight… she made me eat it…. It tasted like blood….." He stopped there, not wanting to tell her everything, lest he not be able to stop.

Susan looked into his eyes, they were red as if they had seen tears recently. Beyond the tears, however, she saw an insecurity that was begging to be quelled. She wrapped her arms around her brother, engulfing him in a hug, silently letting him know that all had worked out to the good.

They spent the rest of the early morning like that, giving and getting comfort from one another, talking quietly on occasion, each trying to calm the other.

Susan gave comfort to her protector and comrade, Edmund to his sister and friend. It was nearly dawn when Susan slipped out of her brothers room to prepare for the day, thanking Aslan for a brother in which she could trust and confide.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! It was hard to write... REALLY hard to write... Please leave a comment! I'm really nervous about this story.

~LoVT~


End file.
